Akatsuki - Spin the bottle
by RCris123
Summary: -inspired by a sequence from 'The East' movie; all pairings were chosen using numbers - This basically is a moment when all the Akatsuki gather up at leader's order, who though it will be a good idea to bond with the members and for them to bond between them, and play spin the bottle. I contains fluff, swearing, blood and lots and lot of crack pairings.


**-inspired by a sequence from 'The East' movie; all pairings were chosen using random numbers selected through - **

"Now that we've gathered up everyone" Zetsu spoke up from behind Pein and Konan in their private meeting room "why don't we do something that will bond us. We're going to spend pretty much time together from now on." "Oh, shut it." his black counterpart gritted his teeth.

Konan sighed: "That would be childish, Zetsu."

"No..." the leader turned to the artificial being. "I think that's actually a good idea. We should learn to respect each other, whoever that may be. Where would we end otherwise. Betrayed, just like..." the leader clenched his fists and said no further. "Gather everybody by sunset in my room."

"Your room? Are you sure about this... Na-"

"Konan..." the dead body of the one that once was Yahiko smiled. "Indulge me this. maybe you'll even enjoy it."

"This is not the former Akatsuki..."

"They're not and can't ever be the former Akatsuki, but that doesn't mean we can't try to make it close to once we were."

***

"Where are we going, un. It's dark."

"Can you stop whining..." Sasori hissed.

"I can't blame the boy for wanting to know where we're heading." Orochimaru said.

"I'm quite curious myself." Kisame grinned teethy in as all the members followed the corridor deeper into the unknown.

Kakuzu grunted, while Hidan mumbled curses and things about blasphemies. Itachi was completely silent, Kisame trying to get a word out of him, but only received a not that could barely be seen in the poor light. Tobi was bouncing, landing on the blond's back and making him fall flat to the ground. Hidan started laughing and a couple of others giggled at the event. Fortunately Zetsu, the one leading the way, stopped right in that moment, otherwise the two would lose track of the crowd.

"We're here."

He slid open a heavy stone door and reveled an empty room. The only light being offered was the one given away by the flames of perfumed candles. A single carpet covered the chamber's cold floor and on the opposite end of the entrance sat two figures, one known to the group, that of the woman in Akatsuki, and a strange figure with black rods sticking out of his thing and pale figure, covered not by the characteristic Akatsuki cloak everyone wore, but by a long black shawl.

The man smiled: "Come, sit down." The group did as they were asked to, some hesitantly, some not as much. Soon eleven persons were gathered in a circle on the carpet. "You may not have seen this face of mine, but I am Pein. I've brought you all here to know each other better. We're going to spend more than enough time with each other from now on so I thought it be for the best if we knew each other's interests and actions."

"What the fuck is this?!" Hidan growled. "Are we some sort of sect?!" He seemed disgusted.

"You can hold on to your religion. Everybody has got their own creed here."

"Tsk." And the albino was pulled down on the carpet by Kakuzu, sitting opposite to him, as the man stood up in an attempt to leave.

"Now." The leader brought up an empty sake bottle and everyone's eyes widened up. "We're going to spin this and we'll have to ask the person this points to something we want to do with them. And, no, we can't kill each other. If the person in cause refuses they'll have to bring up something they would accept to do with the person in cause. Let's begin."

Pein placed the bottle on the carpet and gave it momentum. When it finally stopped it pointed to Orochimaru and Sasori.

"Can I caress your cheek, danna?" the snake man grinned, leaning forward a bit.

The former sand villager looked away for a second, lost in some sort of thought, then sighed deeply, pulling a slight grimace. "You may."

The dark haired Akatsuki stretched to meet the red-haired member. He put a hand on his cheek, running his fingers across the fine, tanned skin with an actual affectionate expression, lips slightly cracked open. Sasori's expression went form distrust to a slightly frozen compassion; for a moment his hand tried to reach out the one stroking cheek, but didn't because the tender moment ended soon.

On the Akatsuki befell a stunned silence, amazed by the intensity and weird beauty the moment held. It was like a trance they were aware not to go into before but now accept it.

The bottle spined again, engaging in it's game Kakuzu and Zetsu.

"Can I ask you for 5 ryu?" the miser whispered, slightly embarrassed. The whole room resonated with sighs as the old member kept his most notable trait.

"Uhm... I guess." White Zetsu muttered, disolvig through the floor to get the money, in which's possession he wasn't yet. The leader buried his face in his palms at this, but said no further. "You're an idiot..." the black half of the man insulted his other half once they were back with the object, handing it over to the one who asked them.

Once this done the bottle started spinning again and when it stopped it pointed to Itachi and Zetsu, and it was the latter's turn to ask. A shade of pink crept on the porcelain white cheek of the artificial being.

"Can we hug you, Itachi?" he asked sweetly. "You're too melodramatic." Balck Zetsu bellowed.

The Uchiha nodded and leaned forward to receive the embrace. The bi-colored man, smiled as he released the brunet from his arms. The shade of pink flushed further over his face: "Thank you."

Tobi exclaimed an 'aw' and clapped his hands joyfully. "This is so sweet! I want one too! Zetsu!" and he opened his arm. The artificial human glanced at his leader before acting on his own, although it was the man under the mask the one commanding him. He nodded and shared a hug with the other member.

Once again the bottle spined. Hidan and the leader.

The Jashinist's eyes grew wide and he bit his lip, looked away, before speaking up: "If your name is Pein, are you willing to share pain with me."

The red-haired man nodded. The albino pulled out his procession blade and Pein generated a sharp black rod.

"Ready when you are." Hidan grinned, placing the point of his weapon in the middle of his palm. The leader did the same.

Both pressed, both grimaced at the sensation rushing up their arms. The white haired member jerked his head backwards at the blood started dripping down on the carpet.

"Can you feel the tinglings climbing up?" he murmured, half in trance, eyes closed. "The burning in your skin. It's somehow pleasant..."

Kakuzu grunted, which made the jashinist release himself from this state, clenching your fists.

"Hidan, I can feel it." the leader said firmly, trying to prevent the men from bickering. A child-like smile appeared on the albino's lips, before fading at the sight of Pein not sharing his enthusiasm for the newly created sensation.

The bottle resumed it's rotating movement, now ending up pointing at the leader and the woman always seen in his presence. The room's eyes caught a spark of curiosity. These two should have shared a bond.

"Na- Pein, I'm bandaging your wound." She rose up and took out the aid kit from her travel pouch and quickly saw to the minor injure the red-haired scored in his palm from his previous actions. "Hidan, you could use some too."

"He doesn't need it." the miser spoke and the man in cause threw a cold look at the masked member.

"You're in no fucking place to tell me what the fuck I need." Then he glanced at the woman, something from her cold beauty made him fear her, but at the same time attracted him to her.

He stretched the hand mechanically and Konan bandaged it. For a moment when he returned his hand he took a curious look at the white material, now, slowly soaking in blood.

The event resumed as the others grew impatient, but at the same time concerned. It was something they wanted with every spin of the bottle and something they feared. Was it the possibility of being given affection again such a wonderful and terrible thing? The glass object stopped, pointing now to Itachi and Tobi.

"HUG!" the masked member squealed like a spoiled child and the Uchiha quickly took him in his arms, while the other clenched to his rather thin figure. The two part. "Aw, but Tobi wants more..."

Half the room laughed. Deidara shouted out loud: "Let others have fun too, un!" Kisame pulled the young man back to his place; the leader frowned, the snake man giggled. And the bottle was again engaged in a frantic spin, that ended by putting face to face Kisame and Orochimaru. The later threw an lustful look at the man beside the shark member, who he almost had.

"What do you want to do, huh?" the massive member sighed, trying to count the opportunities.

"I have no interest in you." Orochimaru said with coldness. At this Sasori jerked, eyes petrified with fear, and he shifted his position uncomfortably. "But I guess we can show our swords."

As soon as those words left the snake man's mouth Deidara grimaced and Tobi hid his face with his hands.

"Fufufu. Perverted kids." Orochimaru grinned. "I was talking about this sword." And he spit out a huge ornated sword to the disgust of most of the members in the room.

Kisame, although taken aback by the the way the man showed his sword, stretched out his arm, grabbing the hilt of his own weapon and presenting it to the crowd witha smooth swish. The blade stuck in the ground destroying the carpet.

"Yo. Samehada. Why not show us your dangerous beauty." Kisame grinned and the sword giggled, rattling her scales under the bandages that covered her until they broke free The mouth a the the tip of the weapon opened poking a tongue out through sharp teeth. The sword then arched towards her owner, enveloping him. Then she licked his cheek. "Hey! No public affection, baby!" the shark man giggled, wrapping the bandages around her again.

When Kisame haltered his sword he saw Orochimaru stuck in a thinking position, head resting on one hand, eyes dreamy. "Beautiful..."

"OK, now get you your place, you creep. We need room to spin the bottle." Hidan jumped.

The sanke member chuckled as he returned into his former position, watching the object rotating, setting two people up: Deidara and Zetsu.

Zetsu blushed bright red this time and his perfectly white skin showed no mercy, exposing all his emotions. He covered his face with his hands, his black half muttering 'idiot'.

"Can I kiss yous hands, Deidara-san..."

The blond closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in the request. He leaned his head sideways in a moment of thought then smiled: "Sound interesting, un." The youngest Akatsuki jumped forward to meet his partner, stretching his arms forward for the bcolored man to do as he wished. Zetsu lowered his head slowly to the level Deidara's palms were, gently pressing his lips on the other's hand mouths. Maybe their owners desire, or simply by reflex, Deidara's extra mouth poked out it's tongue and slipped it into the bi-colored man's one. Both flushed, because the artificial human didn't break the kiss, but pushed it forward.

Hidan grimaced and jerked backwards, as well as Sasori. Kisame looked away and Kakuzu closed his eyes, while Tobi turned into a human cocoon. Orochimaru leaned closer, licking his lips with his fleshy tongue.

"I think that's enough, Zetsu." the leader said and the two pulled apart, cheeks red as rubies.

The bottle spined again, catching in it's game Konan and Hidan.

The jashinist looked away. Her beauty still haunted him. And the lust to have a forbidden fruit. His heart pounded.

"Can I kiss you?"

The blue-haired woman looked straight at him, no emotions visible anywhere else on her body except her amber eyes. She stood up and came by the albino. "You may."

She grabbed his chin, but waited for him to close in and steal the kiss. it was no more than a touch of wet lips, but it was enough to spark desire inside both of them, lighten up their eyes. Hidan pulled her to him one more time before letting her go, melting his emotions in one more passionate kiss. As Hidan turned to join the game again he watched the leader. No emotion written on his face. He stood there calmly, watching.

Again the bottle was caught in a mad rotation. At it's end it pointed towards Konan and Sasori.

Emotionless Sasori asked if he could hold her hand and she didn't refuse. They stretched arms and interwoven fingers for a very brief moment. There was no connection as in other cases, but what can ice do to ice?

However who wins when ice meets fire. Fate brought together the next spin Deidara and Itachi.

The blond laughed bitterly before turning it into a mad laughter, one of a man seeking revenge. The Uchiha didn't sketch a single gesture.

"I want you to admit art is only about the intensity of one fleeting moment and that sharingans are not art! Un!"

The black haired member, stood up, straightening his cloak: "A masterpiece is an explosion, because in it we can admire the intensity of one fleeting moment. Sharingans are not even close to that. They are war machines, weapons. They kill... art should give life..." Itachi bowed his head, slowly falling to his knees.

Deidara jumped right up with a victorious scream and would have wanted to show everyone the beauty of an explosion, but Pein stopped him and spurred the motion of the bottle. It pointed Tobi and Itachi.

"Itachi-san needs a hug! And Tobi should give it to him!"

The Uchiha only nodded before being tackled to the ground by the heavier and much more active member. Seeing how flimsy the dark haired member was the other Akatsuki retreated with a shower of apologies, helping his fellow up in his former position.

The next spin put together Zetsu and Tobi.

"Can I kiss your bellybutton Zetsu-san!"

Half of him agree while the other disagreed. However he laid down on his back, for the other member to carry out his request. With a swift move he opened his cloak, removed his mask only for his mouth to be free and pressed his lips on the other's half white, half black skin. The bi-colored man embraced his partner, enjoying th affection he received. In the end he got just too few and this meeting made him happier then he knew he could be.

Luckily, for the members who disapproved, it ended quickly.

The glass object was once more put in motion. Now it brought together the leader and the Uchiha, prideful eyes that now opened wide, getting a full out of each other.

"Itachi." Pein spoke up, for the first time showing some sort of emotion ih his voice. "Would you mind making out with me for one minute."

"Only if you tell me your true name."

The red-haired smiled, seeing just how smart the lad was. This man has always caught his eye, not only for what he did, but for who he was.

"I go by the name of Nagato."

With this the leader lifted his body with an unnatural difficulty to meet up with the raven haired man. Itachi took in everything and raised to meet him, both then seating themselves in the middle on the circle putting the bottle aside. Pein would have wanted to thank him, but a single glance deep in Uchiha's dark orbs made up for that.

So... they did not need words to understand each other. Indeed there was a bond. And it made his heart race. He grabbed the young Akatsuki's cheeks with skinny gentle hands. A bright spark glistened in his dark eyes as their lips got closer. Their breaths were heavy, anxious about what they were going to do as well as about all the eyes locked onto their movements. They touched their noses first, rubbing them for confidence. Soon after Nagato closed the gap with his lips. They weren't soft, they were rather rigid, arid, and yet Itachi accepted them wholeheartedly, leaning backwards, as the leader's hands slid down from his cheeks to his shoulder and back. The two, now oblivious to the surroundings engaged in a passionate game... that ended all to quickly, when Konan announced the one minute expired.

Before parting Itachi traced his fingers along the pale skin and thin cheeks of his leader's face as he smiled.

"You should get a room." Kisame laughed, patting his team mate on the back.

This time the Uchiha's cheeks reacted by blooming in pink. At the same time Pein stiffened himself, again, giving up the affectionate man he was just moments ago.

The bottle spined again, and because of the rugged carpet left behind by Samehada smashing into the floor the glass reached the feet of the zombie combo, one end at one's toes and the other at his team-mates shoe tip.

"This isn't happening." Kakuzu grunted.

"Fuck my ass!" Hidan roared, then soon regretted his option, when the old missed pulled away.

Kisame laughed out loud seeing the two react completely out of their character, soon earning a punch from the eldest member.

"Quiet." the leader bellowed and everyone reorganized. "You will do something. I don't care what it is. You'll have to agree on something, moreover that you're in the same team"

"Will you... hold my hand... Hidan..." Kakuzu mussed with venomous words.

"Y-yes." the albino agreed half to it, hesitantly stretching his hands, taking the misers'. They stood like that for a quiet moment before violently pulling away to everyone else's delight. Half of the people there were laughing under their breath until the leader shushed them.

The bottle spined again, unfortunately choosing the eldest member again, but this time he was put to deal with Kisame.

"Kiss the cheek you hit, mister." the shark man grinned defiantly.

"Bullshit-" Kakuzu clenched his fists, then released them. "Fine. But after this I'm out!"

Kakuzu stood up, pulled his mask of and kissed the crimson spot on the Akatsuki's blue cheek. Then he pulled away exiting the room.

Sasori huffed: "No wonder he can't take a loss, the last one costed him his village. I think it's over now, is it."

Pein nodded and with a gesture of his hand he let everyone go, but not before thanking them for coming.

**-I'm truly sorry for my English, I'm not native English speaker and my grammar isn't best-**


End file.
